Medley
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Her birthday in shambles, an unexpected visitor shows up at Sakura's door, offering her more than just a night out on the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at something without a lot (or any?) of angst. Entirely new ball game for me. Warnings are language.**

**x indicates flashback.**

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said, nothing short of intense terror on her face.

Her mother sighed. "You're _nineteen_ Sakura. It's about time you got out and- "

"Exactly!" Sakura interrupted, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm only nineteen! And in case you've forgotten, I'm a shinobi, mother! I can't go around having- having- " The idea was simply too terrible to say out loud. Had her mother lost her sodding mind? How could she even think that Sakura would consider something as primitive, something as sexist and _embarrassing_ as a-

"Listen to me, Sakura," Her mother said sharply, standing from the kitchen table. "Just because you chose the life of a ninja doesn't mean that I have to suffer too. I want grandchildren! I want you to find a handsome, smart man with a little money so you don't have to risk your neck every day!"

Sakura massaged her temples, already sick of the same old argument. "I became a ninja because I wanted to, and I love my job, mother. That's not going to change."

"I knew it was a mistake, you getting your own place. It was bound to make you even more irrational and stubborn. This is what girls do, Sakura. Normal girls."

"And as you tirelessly remind me, I'm not normal. So the answer is no. _Hell_ no." Sakura reached for her jacket, already on the way out the door.

"This isn't over!" Her mother promised, slamming the door shut as soon as Sakura was on the porch.

"Happy birthday to me." Sakura said through clenched teeth, flipping the hood of her jacket up and beginning the trek to her apartment.

**oooo**

_...looking back I realize it was always there,_

_just never spoken..._

Naruto and Sasuke away on some mission with Neji and Lee, Sakura was hoping that the evening could end in a stiff drink and a hot bath.

Kakashi, however, had different plans.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." He said, his sincerity feigned when Sakura, dressed in sweats, her hair wet, answered the door.

"Well you are, actually. So I'll just be seeing you then, sensei- " Sakura made to close the door, but Kakashi pushed past her.

"You shouldn't be so antisocial, Sakura." Kakashi admonished, setting a large, square package wrapped in sliver paper on her coffee table.

"I really don't think you have room to talk." Sakura said, not sure if there really was anybody more like a hermit in Konoha, excepting Sai, of course. "How long are you planning on staying?" She thought longingly of her bed, soft and warm and waiting for her to crash into it.

"Why yes, that would be wonderful, thank you, a drink is just what I need." Kakashi said, reclining into Sakura's couch. "Scotch, if you have it." He said, looking pointedly at the bottle of scotch on the table.

Sakura sighed, but went into the kitchen to get ice and a glass.

"Since the team is gone, and Ino is away on R and R, I knew your company would be scarce."

"And?" Sakura asked.

It now struck her as odd, very odd, that Kakashi was here at all. In all the time they'd known each other, he'd never paid her a visit. Besides, what was so bad about scarce company? Shouldn't one be allowed to seethe in the dark and nurse their sorrows with liberal amounts of alcohol, should they be so inclined?

"And nobody should have to be alone on their birthday." He said, indicating the package. "Open it."

"Oh, right, thanks." Sakura said, pulling the package toward her. She was slightly wary of what Kakashi would consider an appropriate gift for her. _It doesn't matter what it is_, she thought, _act like you love it_.

She gently tore off the wrapping paper, setting it aside on the coffee table, and opened the lid of the box. _Deep intake of breath_, she walked herself through the first motion.

And then she saw it.

"It's _beautiful_," She said, the gasp genuine. She held the dress, jade green and made of the softest material she'd ever felt, to her frame. "Sensei, thank you, so much." She looked up at Kakashi, who has looking determinedly into his glass.

"I only wish I had somewhere to show it off." Sakura said, laying the dress across her lap. Never had she been given something so elegant, something so surely expensive.

"Ah, then you do feel up to going out. Good. We leave in an hour."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Leave? To where?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket. "It seemed the sort of thing you'd like." He handed her two tickets. She snatched them away, holding them up to the light, having recognized the insignia on the top of the tickets.

"These are real." She said, her breathing becoming off balanced.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed.

"Genuine third row orchestra seats."

"They're supposed to be very good...is that wrong?"

"These are seats so close to the stage that if I wanted to, I could reach out and touch the actors."

Kakashi stood up. "Hm. I don't suggest that. Not that I'm speaking from personal experience, of course." He shook his head. "Well, since you've accepted your presents with good grace, I should probably go change. I'll be back in a few." And without a further word, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**oooo**

_...you make me feel out of my element like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_like the tide's pullin' me in deeper makin' it harder to breathe..._

Sakura was just spritzing herself with perfume when there came another knock at the door. She gave a final twirl to the mirror, smiling at the way the dress hugged her body. Perhaps this night wouldn't be a total wash.

She had a gorgeous outfit, that, oddly enough, paired very well with the heels that Ino had given her as a gift before she went away on R and R. She was going to one of her most favorite shows, and she could just forget all about her mother and her stupid, primitive ideas and just try and enjoy herself.

"Coming!" She called as Kakashi knocked again.

She opened the door, smiling. "You're on time for once, Kakashi-sensei. Very impressive." Well, that's what she had _planned_ on saying. But when she saw him, his black suit fitting like it was meant for him, she couldn't even form a coherent sentence, let alone actually open her mouth for the words to come out.

He looked good. No, that would be an insult. He looked absolutely incredible. He'd made some effort at controlling his hair, and his shinobi headband had been discarded, only a strapless black eye patch covering his left eye. Of course, the lower half of his face was still masked, but Sakura only appreciated it more. It added to the whole enigmatic look he was undoubtedly (or effortlessly; she never could tell) going for.

If it had to be put down to one word, Kakashi was sexy. _No_, Sakura corrected herself,_ he _looked _sexy_. _Yes_, Sakura decided, basking in the denial, _that's exactly what you meant._

Not that she'd never thought of him that way before, though, if she was being entirely honest. He'd always been one of the most handsome men she'd ever known, if not the most handsome, she'd decided, after she'd finally seen him unmasked when he was brought to the clinic, (out cold, of course, by another jounin who'd been on a mission with him). She thought Kakashi had probably realized what she had done, because since that moment he was somewhat comfortable around her when he wasn't masked. Sakura didn't know too much about Kakashi's family, just what she'd gleaned from those who had known him when he was younger, but she had a feeling that he wore the mask so people wouldn't constantly tell him how much like his father he looked.

And of course working at the clinic, it was inevitable that she would have, at some point, given him a routine check-up, and she was always on hand when he needed to be healed. She'd seen more of her former sensei then could really be deemed appropriate, and was a constant source of jealousy among the clinic staff for her closeness with him. They could talk and joke, and he'd even had the decency to treat her to dinner (well, one time anyway, when she had managed to sneak out of the restaurant's bathroom before the bill came, leaving him to finally pay for a meal).

She supposed she was really lucky, to get to be this close to him, in a way that nobody else ever had. She highly doubted that he'd taken any of his girlfriends to the theater, bought them gorgeous dresses and made them feel like princesses. The common talk among Kakashi's exploits were none too kind in the romance department, but they claimed he more than made up for it in _other_ departments.

Sakura shook her head. It didn't matter what other women said. It wasn't like this was a date, no matter how attractive he was, or how hopeful she was.

Gods above, her mother was starting to rub off on her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said, having stood before her in silence this whole time.

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, well I'm ready if you are." She said, looking away from him. That was better; if she wasn't ogling him, she could act like a normal human being.

Kakashi nodded, and gestured for Sakura to leave the apartment first. She smiled at him, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks as she realized that Kakashi's eye had been doing to her exactly what hers had been doing to him. He was trailing his gaze down her form, then up again, almost in...appreciation? Sakura narrowed her eyes, confused at how this made her stomach leap. Okay, it was really time to stop drinking so much...

"This show," Kakashi said after a moment that didn't feel as awkward as it should have, "you've seen it before?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. "It's my favorite! What, you've never- "

Kakashi shook his head. "My duties don't leave much time for a social life."

Sakura gave a hollow chuckle. "That's not the way I hear it."

Kakashi chuckled too. "Women in this village like to gossip too much. I doubt any of what you've heard is true."

Sakura whirled around and began walking backwards, so she could face Kakashi. "So it's false, then, that you're an absolute god between the sheets? I figured that."

Kakashi smiled, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Well now, you shouldn't dismiss everything you hear, Sakura."

"Duly noted." Sakura murmured, the womens' words of how inconsiderate, chauvinistic, and downright rude Kakashi was not forgotten.

They walked along, the evening warm, hardly a breeze on the air. The street lamps cast a lovely glow around them, and if Sakura thought she'd be able to pull herself out of the fantasy, she could've very easily closed her eyes and pretended that Kakashi was taking her on a real date, a romantic evening that would end in passion, in-

"Ah, here we are." Kakashi broke into her thoughts, placing his hand against the small of her back to stop her walking.

Her skin burned under his hand, her mouth drying at the contact. It was a small gesture, one that, on his end, was purely innocent, and yet she couldn't deny how good it felt. She gave a huge swallow, then broke out into a wide smile. "Excellent! Let's go in, it's a lovely theater."

Kakashi nodded, and as they stepped towards the usher to hand over their tickets, he didn't remove his hand from her back.

**oooo**

**x **

"KAKASHI! Kakashi-senseiiiiii!" Kakashi took a deep, calming breath, knocking back a shot of sake as Naruto, dragging Sasuke and Rock Lee behind him, trudged across the bar.

"KAKASHH-" Naruto started to yell, but Kakashi clamped his hand over his former student's mouth.

"Please Naruto, keep it down." He said, exasperated. He'd just returned from an ANBU mission, and was wiped. Exhausted, sore, but more than anything, alone, and all he wanted was to drown what the hell ever he was feeling in endless shots of sake.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, passing his hand over his eyes. It appeared that he too had tired of Naruto's antics.

"What brings you here?" Kakashi said, tapping his glass on the counter, signaling the bartender for a refill.

"We're going on a mission!" Naruto said, pushing Kakashi's hand away. "Me and Sasuke and Lee and Neji, and guess what, guess what!"

"What, Naruto." Kakashi said, pressing the glass to his lips, feeling the soft burn of the sake against his tongue.

"I'm team leader!" Naruto said, lifting his arm up in a gesture of triumph. "Isn't that just the coolest!"

Kakashi smiled as he felt a bit of pride. It was Naruto's first time leading a mission, and even though he drastically needed to learn some manners, Kakashi had no doubt he was up to the task.

"That's great, Naruto. Really. Congratulations." Kakashi said, noting that Sasuke looked less than pleased at this information. Kakashi was sure Neji felt the same way, but being the shinobi they were, when push came to shove they would obey Naruto without question.

"We leave in a few minutes, so we need your help!" Naruto said, as Lee set a shopping bag and an envelope on the counter.

"With?" Kakashi asked, finishing the shot.

"It's my beloved Sakura's birthday!" Lee said, "and we all chipped in for her presents. There isn't time to get them to her, so could you deliver them for us?"

"Ungh!" Naruto said, looking at his watch. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" He thrust his arm out to show Sasuke the time, nearly punching him in the jaw, had Sasuke not anticipated this and turned his head in time.

"Alright alright." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san!" Lee said, giving Kakashi a bow before sprinting out of the bar after Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, setting down his glass. It was Sakura's birthday, how could he have forgotten? Well, to be fair, she hadn't been his student in a long time. No, she had become more like...well, a friend, as if he'd really ever had any of those. Which made it worse that he'd forgotten such an important day. He respected her, though, that much was certain. Her skills were exceptional, not only as a healer, but as a ninja. She'd really come into her own these past few years, and he was able to proudly say that he had taught her.

"Haruno? That pink-haired medic?" The bartender, a young guy who had been dispelled from ANBU and knocked down from jounin to genin because of his idiotic and often fatal mistakes on many missions, asked.

Kakashi gave a curt nod, holding his glass out.

The bartender whistled. "Damn, man. She's fucking hot. Ass like a peach, you know what I'm saying?"

Kakashi gripped the counter, unexplained anger coursing through him. This guy was talking about her, about Sakura, as though she were a common whore, somebody to hump and then dump.

_Well_

, a small voice that sounded suspiciously like his conscience said, i_t's not like you haven't done- and don't still do-the same thing about other women_. Alright, conscience one, Kakashi zero. But it was Sakura, a woman truly in a league all her own.

But maybe what he was the most angry at was that he completely agreed with this slimeball. Sakura was beautiful, legs creamy and strong, hips shapely, stomach chiseled and breasts a large handful each. She was the perfect mix, now that he thought about it, of muscular and feminine. Could punch through the ground and cause a mini earth quake one second, then could laugh and toss her hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious gesture the next.

"You uh, hittin' that?" The bartender poured another shot of sake into Kakashi's glass. "Cause lemme tell ya friend, I wouldn't mind gettin into her panties. Bet she's always wet, hanging around those fine ass nurses all day."

Kakashi finished the shot in one swallow. "Oh?" He said.

The bartender nodded. "And I'm not the only one. She comes in here oh, coupla times a week, we carry her favorite brand of scotch, ya know, and you should see the heads turn. She could have any guy she wanted. Heard her mom, the bitch, was trying to get her married off."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Such a waste. But hey, you know better then anybody that a wedding ring doesn't matter when it comes to fucking, right? Damn, I'd do her every way. Bet she likes it from behind, like a pretty little slut."

Kakashi stood up, grabbing the bartender's collar. "Don't you _dare_. Don't you dare fucking talk about her like she's a worthless whore." He released him, shoving him roughly to the floor. "And thanks for the sake." He said, taking Sakura's presents off the counter and storming out of the bar.

**x**

**oooo**

_...are you aware of what you make me feel?..._

"This is it!" Sakura whispered, grabbing his arm. "The music, the lighting- _them_!" Sakura looked up at the stage with childish fascination, delight.

Kakashi smiled, mentally thanking Naruto, Sasuke and Lee for providing Sakura with such a great birthday. Oh, right. He should probably tell her that the dress and tickets weren't from him...ah well. There was a part of him- the same part that nearly dropped his jaw when he first saw her in the dress, first took in how well high heels accentuated the length of her legs, how the color of her skin was perfectly complimented by the shade of the dress, which happened to be the exact color of her eyes...and fuck him if her hair pulled elegantly to one side didn't show off the curve of her neck, the prominence of her collar bone, perfectly, as though she were purposely trying to torment him. A good torment, he acknowledged, glancing sideways at her bare skin as her eyes shone brightly. That part enjoyed the idea that she thought these nice things were from him. Maybe she would understand, somehow, how he cared for her.

"See how he's leading her down? It's the most epic, the most romantic scene in the history of...forever, don't you think?" She said, turning to him.

He couldn't speak, though he know he should. She was just so...so...he didn't really even know how to describe it. She was unique unto herself, a woman like he'd never known. It was so silly and idealistic of her to be in love with this entire story- a masked guardian angel of sorts looking after and honing a surprisingly talented and beautiful young girl, entrancing her and making her his, putting her under his spell.

Too similar, too familiar, for words, really. Or maybe he just _wanted_ it to be familiar...

Sakura's smile began to fade into a confused look as Kakashi stared into her eyes. Had she done something wrong, said something wrong? _He probably just thinks you're psycho,_ she decided. Yes, that would fit. She nearly salivated every time she looked at him, and almost protested when he had, just before they'd taken their seats, dropped his hand from her back. She'd managed to catch herself in time, so what had come out of her mouth had sounded like an obnoxious cough, and here she was, watching adoringly as a masked Phantom lead an all-too innocent girl to the bowels of danger and beauty and-

"It's amazing." Kakashi said quietly, averting his gaze back to the stage.

_Amazing_

.

**oooo**

_...just close your eyes and kiss me you fool _

_what are you waiting for it's just me and you _

_this moment is yours you know what to do_

_just pull me close to you you fool..._

"And who really gives, so to speak, a flying fuck about Raul? I mean honestly! He's really just in the way, don't you think?" Sakura gushed, as they were walking back to her apartment.

The evening was still mild, the ideal setting for a walk. Kakashi had been quiet since they'd left the theater, torn between knowing that Sakura was proving over and over again that she was quite compatible with him, that he could very easily see himself being close to her, and between reminding himself that though she was more woman than girl, she had still been a student of his. There were just some things that ninja didn't do.

But oh, the things he wanted to.

Sakura sighed deeply, slowing down to a stop. They were at a stone bridge, the area very dimly lit by a lamp post at either end. Below, the water gurgled and flowed soothingly.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, as Sakura hopped up on the stone ledge of the bridge.

Sakura turned toward him, her face smiling. "Not at all. It's just been such a lovely evening. Huh. Who would've thought_ you'd_ turn out to be a decent date?"

Kakash tried to ignore the warm tingle on his fingertips at the mention of them having a date together. "I've been told I'm quite more than decent, actually."

"I've heard." Sakura said, trying to keep her voice even. This night had been so utterly perfect, really. Kakashi had been things tonight she didn't even know her sensei could be. A gentleman, considerate company. And Heaven help her if he wasn't turning her on more every second she spent in his presence. But all the things that were said about him! And yet, she hadn't seen any of his rumored behavior tonight, not in the least.

Kakashi stood next to her, his arms on the ledge, ghosting her thigh. They were quiet for a moment, then Sakura, in a moment of reckless bravery, reached out, hesitating for only a split second, her finger tips touching the top of Kakashi's mask.

**oooo**

_...but the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes..._

Kakashi turned toward her, their eyes locking. It was as if they were on their own small stretch of land, like they'd dismantled from the entire village and maybe even gravity.

"It's my birthday. And...I want one thing." Sakura said, sure that this would be her only chance to do what she'd been fantasizing about all evening. _AHEM_ a loud voice in her head made that all-too familiar, obnoxious, clearing-my-throat sound, and Sakura inwardly glared. _Okay okay, since I was twelve. Geez, happy_? Conscience one, Sakura zero...

Fuck. She was going to ask- she wanted- and hell, how much he wanted to, too- _relax_. This could be his only chance, though, to do what he'd been itching to for some time now. He wasn't fool enough to think that his attraction to Sakura- and possibly something deeper- had started just tonight. Whatever it was he felt for her, it had been growing for a while, possibly a long while.

"Oh?" He said, reaching over her lap and pulling her, so that his arms were on either side of her hips.

Sakura licked her lips. "Yes. I...I want you to kiss me, sensei."

Well, she'd done it now. He would jump back from her as though she'd spit on him, and he'd probably never speak to her again- the boundaries she'd just crossed! But she was sick of wondering, sick of living vicariously through the bimbos she had to work with. She wanted to know what it was really like, to be held by this man, to be kissed by this man. She'd been dating prepubescent boys, it seemed, when she compared them to Kakashi.

"You're asking me to kiss you." He said, making sure he wasn't jumping the gun, hoping she'd said something she really hadn't.

Sakura smirked wryly. "I know, you must be totally disgusted. But...can you? I mean, I know you've done so much already," she tugged on her dress, "but this kiss...it's important."

He could always blame it on the guilt; that it was something she was asking of him, as a gift, and honestly he hadn't gotten her anything, so could he, as her former teacher, as her friend, deny her this?

Sakura tugged gently on his mask. "Without it, please. I just...I need to feel you." She dropped her eyes from his, slightly embarrassed at how the words came out.

If anything, they only made him want to kiss her more. She was so raw, so straight-forward. It was another thing he liked about her. Most women preferred to play games, keep men in the dark. Not Sakura. She wanted all the cards laid out on the table, no guesswork, no silly drama.

"What if you beg for more?" Kakashi murmured, as he smoothed a flyaway piece of hair from her face.

_If only you knew._ "I'll try to control myself."

"No promises, though, I hope." Kakashi said, and then- well, and then it happened. Neither of them were expecting it, of course, though in retrospect, they probably should have.

The electric shock that had everything to do with the man before her shot through Sakura as Kakashi gently pressed his lips to hers, jolting her, pushing her forward off the ledge and into his arms. Sakura hastily grasped her arms around his neck, warmth spreading from her mouth, down her chest, into the pit of her stomach, coiling through her blood.

When Sakura was in his arms, pressed against him so tightly, Kakashi knew exactly what he had been missing all this time. He'd tried so hard to fill the void- the loneliness- with women, lush, loose women who were easily discarded. But Sakura...she was entirely different on every plane from any woman he'd ever dated, and this left him with an unwavering desire to be more than a former teacher, more than a friend or patient.

It also scared the shit out of him. But he wouldn't be a Hatake if he didn't dive head first into his fears, now, would he?

"Ah, sensei." Sakura said, once she'd broken away from him for air. She did, however, keep her arms around his neck, ensuring that there was little to no space between their bodies. She couldn't help it; Kakashi was, as she'd always heard, instantly addictive. She wanted more, needed more. One kiss, she knew, wouldn't suffice, not any more. But it was different for her, then for the usual women he had at his beck and call. She knew him on an entirely different level then anybody else, she was sure, and that made him- this- all the more special.

It also made it more dangerous. But such is the way of the shinobi, Sakura thought. The same principle applied in all areas of life, didn't it? Love was no exception. And Kakashi had always had an aura of danger. Maybe it was something that she'd always been, unconsciously, attracted to. But there was a lot about him, she was realizing, like that.

"Sakura," he said slowly, meeting her eye, "would you like to come back to my place?"

Sakura didn't know what, if any, intent the words held, but she trusted him, trusted him to go no farther than she was ready to. The thing was, she didn't know if she could trust herself. It was an exertion- control, that was- she was finding more and more difficult by the second. But she also didn't know if a chance like this would ever come again.

"I'd love to." She said, giving him yet another smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_...forgetting all I'm lacking_

_completely incomplete _

_I'll take your invitation _

_you take all of me..._

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how she should feel right now. She was, after all, half-naked in her former sensei's bed. It wasn't the arousal aspect- she wasn't a pathetic virgin, for crying out loud. It wasn't even their age difference, which should have been a bigger problem then it really was.

It was that Hatake Kakashi was kissing up her bare stomach, his eyes- one gray and expanseless, one scarred and the color of blood, were drinking her in, never wavering from her own. Sweet Heaven above her, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Kakashi could do things to her nobody else had ever managed to, though not for lack of trying on their end. When she wasn't as satisfied as she should be, the men she was with would call her frigid, unresponsive, unappreciative.

But this- damn her to a ramen eating contest with Naruto if every single nerve in her body wasn't deliciously on fire.

And Kakashi knew it. She could feel the way his lips formed an arrogant smirk against her skin, see the pleased look in his eyes. And just right now, Sakura was finding it difficult, so difficult, to care about anything else in the world except this moment. She had already surrendered herself to Kakashi, not just from the moment his lips touched hers, or when he looked at her like she beautiful.

Truth be told, she'd been entirely his since he first showed up in her life- late, which was irritating. Shockingly talented, which was not unexpected, but also irritating. And he was irrevocably breathtaking. She'd seen him cleaned up, wearing the finest of suits, and she'd seen him on month-long missions when he hadn't bathed, his clothes smothered in dirt and blood, and was lucky if he'd remembered a tooth brush. And each time she did see him, no matter what his appearance, he never ceased to send a tingle through her body.

She could understand, now, _finally_, after years of wondering and searching, what Haku had meant when he'd talked about his dreams, his dreams and Zabuza. Loving somebody and living for somebody...wasn't that really what she did for Kakashi? There was nobody pushing her to become a better shinobi; she was highly-skilled and worked her ass off, and everybody around her was content with her. But it truly was Kakashi she wanted to please, Kakashi she wanted to fight for. She'd honed her medical skills because of him; he really did stretch the field, sometimes, when it came to healing him, and she always wanted to be prepared. And why? Because when it really came down to it, she couldn't lose him. She had to be able to always fix him. Because he was precious to her.

"You look so pensive." She heard his voice- deep and slightly questioning- almost from far away. "Are you not enjoying this?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, lifting herself up with her elbows. "Sensei, if I thought you were serious I'd have to punch you. _With_ chakra. "

Kakashi grinned and sat up, pulling Sakura so that her legs were on either side of his hips. She was so fucking exquisite. They'd been making out, fooling around a bit, and she'd ended up in her bra and underwear- a sight he'd seen plenty before. Being on missions and having cramped camp sites left little room for privacy, and Sakura was never one to be shy anyway. He supposed it was her medical inclination; nudity was not an issue with her. But seeing her like this, the moon pouring through the window, her skin flushed and her hair everywhere was truly unlike anything he'd ever seen in his entire life.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realized just how much she had grown. Now that he thought about it, he supposed the raw attraction to her that he felt had been there for years now; probably since she had turned fifteen. He'd pushed it aside, buried it, because it was beyond inappropriate. It may well be acceptable for somebody of Naruto's caliber, but him? A former teacher, a regular patient of hers? Sakura was supposed to trust him, he was supposed to, as a jounin and somebody who'd had a hand in her education, who'd been with her through thick and thin, through countless near-death experiences, protect her and be able to recognize their relationship for what it was.

But _what_ was that? The lines were so blurred that they didn't even exist any more. And really, wasn't the reason Kakashi volunteered for the ridiculously dangerous missions, even for an ANBU member, was that he knew, at the end of the day, Sakura would be at his bedside? In a sense, he was coming home not to a richly furnished apartment and large paycheck, but to her.

And she was, after all, well past the age of adulthood for a shinobi. She lived on her own, was completely independent. Society would realize that she had the right to choose whomever she wanted, and he, likewise, was free to choose who he wanted at his side.

For want he did. This evening had been the biggest eye-opening experience of his life, and he'd be damned if, now that he knew of his real feelings for Sakura, he let her slip through his fingers.

"Sensei?" Sakura said, and a slight shiver ran up his spine at the concern in her voice. To have somebody worry about him, truly care for him! Was it really possible? "Are you alright? You look...very determined."

Kakashi smiled. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Sakura shrugged. "Depends on what you're so determined about. With you, you never know what you're in for. What are you thinking, anyway?"

Kakashi, in a flurry of limbs and sheets, readjusted himself and Sakura so that he was now cradling her against his chest. "Can I keep you?" He said softly, holding her tightly.

Sakura laughed. "You don't know what you're asking. I'm not the most love- " Sakura broke off. This was a wonderful moment; she didn't want to ruin it with negative thoughts or words.

Kakashi kissed the top of her head, the faint scent of her jasmine shampoo all around him. He laid down, pulling Sakura with him. They laid on their sides, her back pressed to his chest, his arms around her protectively.

They were silent for some time, and Kakashi could feel Sakura's breathing even out, deepen, and knew she was drifting off to sleep. It had been a long night- incredible, but long- and he was utterly content to lay here in his bed, to revel in her warmth and smell and just hold her.

"I think you are entirely lovable, Sakura." He said, but had no way of knowing if she'd heard him.

**oooo**

_...you have stolen, you have stolen my heart..._

Sakura was awakened by the buzz of an alarm clock. Kakashi cursed under his breath, and she felt the mattress rise as he stood from the bed.

Sakura rolled over, stretching her arms above her. She didn't want to think about what she looked like, just now, and had been hoping before she'd fallen asleep that she'd be the first one to wake up, so she could at least make herself somewhat presentable.

"I have some stuff to do in town today...I'll be gone most of the morning and afternoon." Kakashi indicated the clock, which declared it to be nine AM.

"Right," Sakura said, watching as Kakashi hurriedly dressed himself. "Um, I'll just- " Sakura said, beginning to untangle herself from the sheet, but Kakashi talked over her, heading into the open master bathroom only a few feet away.

"So you'll just have to find something to do until I get back. It's your weekend, isn't it?" She heard him turn the sink on and fumble in a drawer.

"Yes, I don't have to be back to the clinic for three days." Sakura stretched again, grateful for the hours she worked.

She heard him brushing his teeth, then swishing mouth wash. He appeared a moment later, wiping his mouth with a hand towel. He tossed the towel back into the bathroom, then moved to the bed, placing his palms against Sakura's hips and kissing her on her neck.

"I should be home around three. Please, Sakura. Be here when I get back."

And the last thing in the world she felt like doing, then, was leaving. Didn't he see that? Didn't he see what he meant to her?

She nodded, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He kissed her again, then stood up to leave. "If you get hungry there's takeout menus on top of the fridge." He looked from the bed, which with Sakura in it looked more inviting then he'd ever remembered it, to the door. Why, exactly, did he have to go into town again...?

Oh, right. The whole ninja thing.

"I'll hurry." He promised, running a tendril of Sakura's hair between his thumb and index finger.

When had it happened? When had Sakura taken every bit of him? Walking out of the bedroom he could literally feel pieces of himself falling away, refusing to leave her side.

"Please do." Sakura whispered.

**oooo**

Two hours later, Sakura had made the bed, taken a long shower, and brushed her teeth. She'd found a whole box of brand-new toothbrushes in the linen closet. They were, she assumed, what Kakashi took on missions. She tried to tell herself, her heart sinking, that they weren't meant for all of his one-night stands.

Her shower had been extremely pleasant, a large shower head with multiple settings beating down on her with soft, steaming water. The towels were thick and long, and she ambled about for a while, wrapped in white terry cloth, looking for something suitable to wear. She ended up borrowing a pair of Kakashi's boxers and a black short-sleeved shirt, which she'd pulled out of a heavy dresser. His clothes were folded neatly, something that, twenty-four hours ago, she would not have expected from him.

In the living room were bookshelves full of not just Kakashi's _Icha Icha_ books, but books on any topic you could ever want to read about. They lined three sides of the four walls, the fourth having a been partially knocked down, an archway implemented there. Sakura didn't want to admit to herself how comfortable she felt in this apartment; it would only make it harder to leave.

She checked the clock on the stove; Kakashi would be gone still for hours. She could read, or order some lunch. But she wanted somebody to talk to. With Kakashi gone she felt cold and lonely, and contact with another person, since she wouldn't be able to talk to her former sensei for hours, seemed the only option.

She picked up the cordless phone from its charger on the kitchen counter, and carried it into the living room, curling up on the sofa with one of the wool blankets that were neatly folded, laid out on the arm of the couch.

She dialed the number to Ino's cottage, hoping she would pick up. Every time Ino went away on R and R, she did so alone, and to a location that she only referred to as "the cottage". From what Sakura gathered it was a secluded home in the mountains, though with nothing lacking in the luxurious department. Personally, Sakura had her doubts that Ino was alone and not very much with a man.

Ino picked up on the fourth ring. "What?" She snapped.

"Somebody forgot to take her nap today." Sakura said, irritated.

Sakura could just picture Ino rolling her eyes. "Oh, hey Sakura. What do you want?"

"Well you see, they've invented these wonderful things call telephones. When you want to talk to somebody, you just give them a call!"

"Alright alright. How was your birthday?"

Sakura smiled. "It was amazing Ino, you have no idea."

"So Lee's plan worked then? Is he out buying the ring?" Sakura could hear Ino moving around pots and pans in the back ground. She wondered why on earth Ino, who detested housework on any level but especially cooking, was trying to make a meal.

Sakura shuddered. Since the day she'd known him, Lee had been employing various ideas as to how to get Sakura to marry him. "Negative...Lee is on a mission with Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. I...I kind of had a date last night." And she might as well tell Ino, because even some blabber mouth like her best friend was, Ino would know to keep this quiet, and Sakura needed to tell somebody. Maybe Ino could offer some advice. Sakura was sure she'd had affairs with older men before.

"Ohhh, a date?" Ino said keenly, and Sakura could now hear the din of plates on wood. So Ino was setting the table? Just who was she expecting?

"Yes," Sakura said slowly. "With...with Kakashi."

Ino was silent for a moment. "With your former sensei."

Sakura gulped. "Yes. And Ino, before you start in on the lecture, it was so wonderful, he is so wonderful. I didn't even think it was possible to feel- "

"Hold up." Ino interrupted. "Kakashi took you on a date."

"Yes."

"And you have feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"And how does he feel about you?"

"Well," Sakura said, looking around the apartment, "he brought me to his place last night- _NO_, we didn't have sex, before you ask- and when he got up to leave this morning he asked me to be here when he gets back."

"Whoa." Ino said in a low voice. "That's...whoa."

"Is it bad, Ino? Cause I've realized a few things, and I think I've always had it bad for him. And now it's like a reality...and I really don't want it to end, and if I'm right, he doesn't either. But the rules, I mean I know he's not my sensei any more, but he was at one time and- "

"Sakura." Ino said, breaking off Sakura's tirade. "You're right, he isn't your teacher any more. You're both adults. If this is what you want, there are no rules stating it's wrong. When you stopped working together is when those rules disappeared. You're a medic now, and he isn't in charge of you. Problem solved."

Sakura blinked. Ino seemed to have this all figured out pretty well, and she didn't really even seemed that shocked that a jounin and his former student were engaging in what could be perceived as a relationship.

Sakura's eyes widened. _No_, she thought, going back through her mind to three days ago at the clinic. She'd had to medically order a week hiatus for a group that had just returned from a mission. The team leader had been beaten up pretty badly, and was ordered some R and R. Just at the same time that Ino had requested her own vacation time..._it can't be. It literally cannot be_.

"Ino," Sakura said, "you're...you! And him!"

Ino laughed. "All I'm going to say is it's not the end of the world, alright, that you love Kakashi. So relax, and just enjoy the ride." And with that, Ino hung up on her.

Sakura shook her head. Ino was...and _she_ was...Heaven above her, nothing made sense any more.

But, as she laid her head across her arm and Kakashi's scent, from his shirt, wafted around her, she didn't think that was such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi! You're on time for once; I think I just died of shock." Asuma was already seated at the table in the meeting room, one arm wrapped in a sling and a bandage across his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat beside him.

Asuma shrugged. "Mission went a little south...damn rogue ninjas fucking up every body's plans. But we got out alive. I'll heal alright, thanks to Ino." Kakashi noticed a very slight softening of Asuma's eyes when he said the blonde girl's name.

"I see."

"Yep, and I got a week of R and R out of it. As soon as this little pow wow is over with, I'm heading to the hills to relax."

Was it mere coincidence that Ino happened to be away on R and R as well? Could it be..._no_, Kakashi thought, _it couldn't._ It literally could not be...but then, look at him. He was falling for his own former student...a former student who was, at this very moment, in his apartment, waiting for him to come home.

He quite liked the idea of having somebody to come home to. Just to look forward to seeing her face, her smile, to talk about the day. It was something he'd never experienced, and something he desperately wanted. The feelings were clear; he was, help him, in love with Sakura. If he hadn't realized that the feelings had been budding for years, he would've just thought he'd gone simply crazy.

"What a coincidence," Kakashi said, "I've heard that your miracle healer is away as well."

Asuma skipped a beat. "Oh?" He said, a moment too late. "That's good for her, she works her ass off."

"Mhm. And a nice ass, too." Kakashi dared, his suspicions confirmed when he saw the indignation flare up in Asuma's face. "I hear she gives unbelievable sponge baths, knows _exactly_ what to do with those hands."

And that was the final straw. Asuma stood up, the chair he had been sitting in flying behind him. He tried to grab Kakashi around the throat, but Kakashi, ever quick, easily dodged him and hopped onto the table. He shoved his foot into Asuma's chest, thrusting him back into the wall.

"You're crossing lines here, Asuma," Kakashi said, fully aware he was calling the kettle black.

"Fucking hell, you moron! I'm injured here!" Asuma regained his balance, breathing a little heavily. "And there are no lines to be crossed. She's a fucking adult, now. I'm an adult. I'm not her sensei any more."

"Then why not go public?" Kakashi asked, because had thought the same things, to justify what he felt for Sakura.

"Her dad." Asuma said, retaking his seat. "He's going to blow the fuck up. You know we've been friends for years. We're waiting for the right time."

"And when will that be? When someone calls "here comes the head!"?"

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Don't be fucking retarded. After this week, if all goes to plan, we'll tell everybody." Asuma reached into his pocket and produced a small, black velvet box. He flipped it open, showing Kakashi the diamond solitaire tucked inside it.

"You're serious?" Kakashi asked, looking up from the ring.

Asuma nodded. "Does it get any more serious then dropping pay checks from three fucking missions on one damn ring?"

And Kakashi could see himself buying a ring for Sakura...but she didn't want to be married, as she'd made clear when they'd talked, earlier, of her mother. And did he? All he really wanted was somebody to be there for him, somebody to hold and to love. Sakura was all of those things. What would marriage give them that they couldn't have on their own? He didn't believe, now, that it was possible for him to belong to another woman anyway.

"Say Ino doesn't want to get married," Kakashi ventured, putting his arms behind his head.

Asuma shrugged. "She doesn't, actually. Says she doesn't want to have a family and then not come home one day. Well fuck, we all take that risk, don't we? But I love her, and sure as hell she loves me. I'm not gonna miss out on this just because of fear. And I think, deep down, that Ino likes the idea of being married. Commitment, the dress and the cake and all that shit."

Kakashi nodded. For once in his life, Asuma made sense.

**oooo**

_...you shouldn't kiss me like this, _

_unless you mean it like that, _

_cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at..._

Sakura checked the clock for the hundredth time. Kakashi should be back any time now. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, that she _needed_ to say to him. She didn't know how he would react, but she'd seriously thought these past few hours, and her heart wrenched at the thought of not being with Kakashi, of not waking up next to him. She was more comfortable around him than she was around anybody else, even Ino or Naruto.

Kakashi made her feel alive, like she had a purpose. He took her breath away, made her feel things she always thought were beyond her reach. She would, she now knew with a fierce conviction, give anything for Kakashi's love.

And she'd be damned if she was going to end up like her mother- bitter and alone, harping on the shambles of a broken marriage, a wasted life, blaming the world for her own troubles. She would _never_ be like that. She'd made up her mind. She was going to be happy, or die trying.

The front door of the apartment opened, and Sakura's heart leapt. She stood from the bar, where she'd been sitting, and met him halfway across the living room. He was handsome as ever, though Sakura much preferred him maskless and with both eyes visible. Still, she certainly couldn't complain. His jounin uniform hugged him perfectly, sculpting his muscles and accentuating his lithe movements to perfection.

He reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips into her hair. "I missed you." He said, realizing now just how much he actually had.

"Really?" She asked, pleased.

"Of course. And you look lovely, as always."

Sakura laughed. "I hope you don't mind I sort of raided your wardrobe. What do you think?" Sakura stepped back from him, twirling around once.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, unable to contain himself, "I need to talk to you. To tell you something...to ask you something."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't expected this. Those were _her_ lines, she'd even practiced them before he'd come home.

Kakashi took her hand and led her to the sofa, turning so he was facing her. "Is everything okay?" Sakura said, now a little worried. It was possible, entirely possible, that she'd misinterpreted Kakashi's advances and feelings. Maybe he'd decided this was a mistake, that she should leave and they'd be better off forgetting this whole affair.

Sakura's stomach clenched, her throat tightening. She couldn't even bear that thought.

Kakashi touched her cheek, running his thumb across her lips. "Last night was...enlightening. I feel like I'm finally _there_, Sakura, and it's because of you. It's like staring at the same painting for seven years and then suddenly, you see it."

"See what?" Sakura asked, not entirely sure where Kakashi was going- if he was going anywhere- with this.

"The reason the artist painted it in the first place." He leaned in then, kissing her with his entire self, one hand lost in her hair. His lips massaged hers, and the more he tasted her, the more he wanted her.

Sakura let her eyes fall shut, allowing herself to lean into the kiss, even though she didn't know if it was such a good idea. Kakashi could, for all she knew, be telling her that their relationship must go back to what it was, former teacher and former student, healer and patient, friends who hung out once in a while. He may not be meaning to make her pulse throb in her wrist, in her neck, to set her lips burning.

_...I do swear that I'll always be there _

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care _

_through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart_

_from this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_and for your love I'd give my last breath..._

Kakashi released her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I never wanted love," He said, before Sakura could say anything, "I thought it'd be easier, less messy, that way. To be on my own, to only care about myself...I could see what I wanted, go where I wanted, do anything I pleased. And even when I became your teacher- you and Naruto and Sasuke yes, were important, but still just my students- I was interested in myself. But then you grew up Sakura, and I noticed it, but I pretended not to. It was easier. Because I didn't want to make a mistake, I didn't want to get hurt. I'm a very selfish person and I have an incredible self-defense mechanism."

"Sensei," Sakura began, still lost. Was he telling her that he wanted to continue to be alone, or was he building to something more?

"Let me finish," He said, pulling a rectangular box from the front pocket of his vest. He slid off the couch, bending on one knee in front of her.

Sakura didn't think it was possible for her eyes to go any wider. All of the air had been sucked from her lungs, and there was just no. Way. This was happening.

"I know you don't want marriage, and I'm not asking that of you. I'm asking you to stay here. To be with me. To try, Sakura, because the idea of you stepping through that door and not coming back is more than I can deal with." Kakashi opened the box, revealing a brand new, shiny silver key.

Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi's neck, and he felt the tears from her eyes against his skin. "I was so scared," She whispered, tightening her grip on him, "so scared that you didn't want me."

"How idiotic would I have to be," Kakashi said, wiping her tears away with the back of his hand, "to not want you, Sakura? I _need_ you."

Sakura sat up straight, taking the proffered box from Kakashi. "When can I move in?" She asked, her eyes glittering.

Kakashi grinned, bolted for the door, swung it open, reached for something, and came back with his arms full of boxes. "I've already gotten most of your closet." He said, setting the boxes down. "We can make another run after you've changed."

"And what will people say when they find out?" Sakura asked, not entirely surprised that Kakashi had somehow broken into her apartment.

"Oh, they'll be jealous, of course. But, my darling Sakura, we'll just have to carry on." And when he kissed her again, she tasted like what she really always had been to him; she tasted like _home_.

**Not too sure how this one came out-I'm really not good at writing anything that could be fluff. So reviews are doubly appreciated. As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
